


Ink the Skin

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides he wants to get a tattoo and Dean indulges his whim. Sam, however, is bemused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink the Skin

The sun shone in hazy dapples against Dean's skin, warming him as dust motes floated in the too still air of the motel room. Castiel was a warm weight against his side, one leg draped over Dean's, foot hooked around the hunter's thigh and holding him a willing prisoner to the angel's advances. Dean's hand tightened slightly on the angel's shoulder, pulling him in closer as he turned his head to kiss Castiel upon his plump lips, kiss deepening when Castiel purred into Dean's mouth.

Dean licked against Castiel's ripe mouth, loved the soft feel of him against his mouth, the taste of him against his tongue, the feel of his body cradled against his. Contentment eased through Dean, and he relaxed against his lover's body gently, bodies molding together in easy lines. Dean pulled away, breathing heavy and labored, breath stolen by heady kisses exchanged and he smiled when Castiel smiled at him, ripe mouth curving almost imperceptibly at the corners as his liquid blue eyes took in the sight of Dean laying beside him.

Dean cupped Castiel's cheek wordlessly, loved the feel of Castiel held so close to his own body, beautiful in the lemon-yellow light that shone through the window, adding highlights to his dark hair and turning it lighter than it truly was. Dean couldn't turn his head away from Castiel, rip his gaze from his lover, couldn't stop staring and admiring him. The light added a halo to Castiel's head, added hazy light in indistinct lines around his hair and giving him an angelic look and made him seem more beautiful than ever to Dean.

"I love you, Cas," Dean suddenly said, breaking the silence between them because he couldn't bear to not tell his lover that.

Castiel looked surprised, unused to Dean actually declaring his love for him. He blinked slowly and couldn't recall Dean ever doing so before. He opened his mouth, ripe lips red and swollen from kisses stolen, before he closed it once more. Dean watched him, his surprise and smiled himself, tenderness flowing through him for his lover. It was worth telling Castiel how much he loved him for the truth and the surprise that registered in Castiel's eyes.

"I love you, too, Dean," Castiel finally remarked, gently, before his head tilted to the side as though he was looking at a particularly curious specimen. "You've never told me you loved me before."

"I know, but it still doesn't make it less true," Dean said, gently, smiling at Castiel tenderly.

Castiel smiled uncertainly then leant in, pressed a tender kiss to Dean's mouth, lips working and moving slickly against wet lips as Castiel's slender hand caressed Dean's bare chest. The moment stretched out forever, turned lazy by warm early sunlight, seeming as though the moment would last forever and stretch on indefinitely.

Castiel finally pulled away, gaze cast down as his slender fingers continued their lazy dance across Dean's chest, sweeping in tickling swirls over Dean's tattoo. His eyes remained transfixed by the dark ink, looking as fresh and as new as it had when it had first been inked onto the hunter's skin. Dean watched him closely, wondered what the angel was thinking as he stared at the tattoo, then saw his thoughts in Castiel's eyes when the angel raised his gaze up to Dean's once more.

That one look was so wistful, so yearning, it made Dean's heart ache to see it, and Dean wondered what had made his lover look at him that way. He leant in, kissed him, before leaning back just out of reach so he could regard his lover.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" he asked, gently. "Don't you like the tattoo? You know I had it done for protection."

Castiel nodded slowly, plump lips puckering out into a perfect, kissable shape, liquid blue eyes still yearning as he stared fixedly at Dean.

"I like your tattoo, Dean. It's - nice," and Castiel frowned as though nice wasn't really the word he was looking for.

"Sexy?" Dean suggested with an amused smirk. "You find the tattoo sexy?"

Castiel nodded, a grateful look in the angel's eyes, before he said - "Yes, Dean. The tattoo is sexy."

His eyes returned to the beautifully patterned tattoo, fingers following the swirls and lines of its flowing circle, gaze following every sweep and pass of his fingers, lips still pushed out into a kissable pout as his fingers worked. Dean shuddered beneath the contact, loved the tickling feel of his lover touching him almost reverently.

"Perhaps you should get one, Cas," Dean suggested, voice harsh beneath Castiel's singular attentions and designs upon his body.

"A protection tattoo?" Castiel asked, head tilted to the side as though he thought it the most curious idea, that he was an angel and he had nothing he could not protect himself from, even at half his powers.

"No, Cas, not a protection tattoo; something else. Anything. You choose what design you want," Dean said, with a chuckle at his lover.

He leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's temple, inhaling the scents of everything that made up his angel; spicy, chocolate, sweetly heady fragrances that never failed to set Dean's senses alight with love and desire.

"I should like that,. Dean," Castiel surprisingly agreed, dark blue eyes turning to Dean's.

Dean didn't bother hiding his surprise, just stared openly at his lover, who stared levelly back, blue eyes clean of anything but utter seriousness.

"Seriously? Dude, you do know it's irreversible, don't you? Once it's on you, you can't get rid of it," he told him.

"For the design I want , I plan not to change my mind," said Castiel mysteriously, a smile curling his lips enigmatically and sparking in his eyes, making his expression warm, beautiful, strangely more human than usual.

Dean's heart leapt at the sight. He was all too used to the Castiel of old, even now; the Castiel who was expressionless, untouchable, a true warrior of God that bowed to no one and gave little of his true emotions to anyone. Only recently, ever since his barring from Heaven many months ago did Castiel start showing more varied emotions, picking them up mostly from Dean, showing them mostly to Dean or at least the ones that mattered, love tenderness, adoration. It made every shift or expression all that more special to Dean, because he was usually the only one who ever saw it.

"Yeah? What you gonna get, then?" he asked, staring curiously at his lover.

Castiel's smile grew brighter just a little bit, then he shook his head purposefully at Dean.

"You will wait until I get it. I want to surprise you," he stated.

"What? Not even a hint?" Dean asked, in surprise.

Castiel shook his head, slowly, purposefully, eyes never leaving Dean's face for an instant.

"I'll tickle it out of you," Dean tried desperately, wondering why he'd even thought of that yet saying it anyway.

"That will not work on me, Dean. As far as I know, I am not ticklish," Castiel replied, amusement coloring his voice into something warmer, more intimate, a purr that settled against Dean's ears and wrapping him in its velvet embrace.

"You must have a ticklish place. Everyone has one, even Jimmy," Dean said, temporarily putting aside all thoughts of tattoos in favor of trying to find Castiel's ticklish spot.

Castiel shook his head, vehemently, then gave a gruff shout when Dean leant in, fingers scrubbing and questing at every bare patch of skin he could get to. Castiel tried to fend him off playfully, slender hands grappling at Dean's sturdy body, yet the hunter wouldn't be denied. He'd set his mind on finding that elusive ticklish spot and he wouldn't be denied. Castiel's laugh was surprising as always, hoarse sounds that broke the air and rumbled in his chest, brightening his face as he tried to fend Dean off still further.

Dean smiled at Castiel's rare laughter but he didn't give in; he was determined to find evidence of a ticklish spot. They were still writhing on the bed, grappling at each other, Castiel's laughter growing louder when Sam eased himself into t he room, looking tired and carrying a fragrant bag of food with him.

"Oh Jesus," Sam said, when he saw the lovers writhing on the bed, turning away quickly before he got a sight of something he didn't want to see on either of them. "I'm sorry."

Castiel and Dean looked up at Sam's sudden loud, horrified voice at the doorway; even though they stopped writhing, they didn't look ashamed, nor regretful for being caught out. After all, they had not been doing anything other than playing. They collapsed back upon the bed and Sam was grateful that they were at least still covered - mostly - from the waist down. One of Dean's hips were exposed to the air and to the light and Sam studiously ignored that part of his brother's anatomy. He didn't wish to see any more of his brother than necessary, nor of his brother's boyfriend.

"Are you ready?" he asked, uncertain as to what else to say and knowing it a stupid question as soon as it left his mouth.

He cursed his choice of question silently, knowing that what was said could not be unsaid, leaving himself wide open for a jibe from Dean. The expected jibe wasn't long in coming.

"Sure, Sam. Sure we're ready - we're both gonna go out sweaty and naked," Dean replied, green eyes turned to his with amused disbelief.

The disbelief was fake, the amusement was not. Sam groaned, dipped his head so that his hair fell across his eyes, knowing that he'd asked for that.

"Okay, I asked for that," he muttered, as Dean laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Give us a few, will you? We need to wash first then we'll leave. We'd best be hitting the road soon anyway," the hunter groused with a roll of his eyes at Castiel snuggled into his side.

The angel turned liquid blue eyes up to his, lips pouted out into a kissable shape which Dean swiftly took advantage of. Sam complained noisily at their tender exchange, turning away to root through the bag of food, clearing his throat pointedly to make his brother and Castiel move. Dean's chuckle was plainly heard even with his back turned. He heard the bed shifting and moving beneath the combined weights of Castiel and Dean, before two pairs of bare feet slapped against the carpet, muffled giggles joining the footfalls softly, before the bathroom door closed gently behind them. Sam left it a while before he turned, finally satisfied that he was alone in the main motel room.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water ran warm and inviting over Dean's head, as he lathered up his hands liberally with plenty of soap and bubbles. Castiel watched him, body so close Dean could feel the warmth baking from him, liquid blue eyes tender as he stared. Dean nudged Castiel with his knee gently, before the angel tipped one wing towards him slowly.

The hunter splashed bubbles across its feathered surface, hands running gently over the soft wing and making Castiel shudder beneath his attentions. The angel's eyes closed, his mouth gaped and his breath came sharp and harsh in his throat as Dean continued to lather soap across Castiel's wing. Dean couldn't help but notice Castiel's dick hard and thick between them, arching up towards the angel's abdomen, bobbing with every vague movement from angel and hunter alike. Dean swallowed, too tempted to swallow him back and suck him off. Instead he concentrated on washing Castiel's other wing, movements more hurried and slapdash than they had been before. The angel's moans were loud, ragged, harsh, needy as he leant in to kiss Dean's neck eagerly.

His hand rested upon Dean's ass, fingers pinching slightly at tender flesh as Dean continued working upon Castiel's wing, washing him clean and smoothing feathers wet and flat against strong flight muscles. Dean loved the feel of his lover's wings, loved to wash them, stroke them, play with them and pleasure Castiel at the same time by doing so.

He could smell the thick, heavy scent of Castiel's arousal between them, could feel it as the angel pressed his hard dick purposefully against the hunter's thigh, hips rocking against the hunter's hips, movements speeding up as Castiel became ever more aroused. Dean pulled away from Castiel's wing, laid his hands upon the angel's shoulders until he stopped rutting against him with an effort, before he turned round, leant against the wall with one forearm, before looking over his shoulder with one eyebrow raised as though he were waiting.

Castiel's face brightened and he leant in, claimed a wet, open mouthed kiss from Dean, before soaking his fingers liberally with water, easing his hand between their close packed bodies and fingering Dean's hole eagerly. Dean moaned out an eager - yes - before rocking back onto Castiel's hand when the angel breached him with one finger.

Castiel kissed the nape of Deans neck gently, ripe lips lingering against sensitive skin and making the hunter shiver with need, shudders growing stronger and rocking his body as Castiel added another finger, stretching him looser still, and applying wet wings to every available scrap of skin on his body. Dean was breathless, whines catching in his throat as he rocked back onto Castiel's hand as the angel eased it free from his body. Castiel kissed the nape of Dean's neck once again before the hunter felt the head of Castiel's thick cock nudging against his hole.

Dean spread his legs wider still, invited his lover into his body, sighing then moaning when Castiel slowly penetrated him, thick shaft filling Dean to the brim. The hunter leant back into Castiel's warm body as he started rocking into him, hips slapping against wet hips as their bodies writhed in sinuous time against the wall, water still cascading in perfect warm streaks over their heads and their bodies.

Dean's dick was hard, aching and heavy between his legs, swaying and bobbing with every movement he made back onto Castiel's thrusting dick and the hunter soon started touching himself, fingers stroking against aching, engorged flesh in time with Castiel's thrusts into him. His breath was ragged, hard, fast and it didn't take him long to achieve climax, splashing out over the tiles and covering his hand with his spend. He sagged, body buffeted by Castiel's strong, pumping hips, moaning again as Castiel climaxed deep inside him, spurting thick ropes of his come into Dean and marking him as his.

Castiel moaned Dean's name raggedly, loved the feel of him so responsive beneath him, loved the thought of coming inside him and he climaxed again, Dean's name a louder scream against the tiled surface of the walls. Dean moaned at the feel of his thick release staining him a second time, breath harsh as Castiel's hips finally slowed, lips resting against the nape of his neck as they caught their breath.

Castiel's dick slipped easily from Dean's ass when the angel moved, member soft between his legs. Dean turned, leant against the wall and allowed Castiel to wash him clean of come sticking to his abdomen and thighs with sure strokes of his soap covered hands. Both were silent, content to remain wordless in each other's company, both fearful of breaking the mood of the moment with ill-timed words that shattered the perfection.

Dean cleaned Castiel of come and sweat when he himself was clean, before finally switching the shower off and stepping from its shower curtained confines. Castiel followed him, dripping over the floor behind him and stood while Dean towelled him dry, stealing kisses every so often in tender little pecks of love. Castiel returned the favor, dabbing the towel in sure strokes over Dean's body, soft lips dabbing kisses to Dean's skin. Dean smiled every time, cradled his lover's head with one tender hand as he watched him, before Castiel stepped away, gaze suddenly shy, a pink stain blemishing his cheeks and making him seem more beautiful to Dean than ever.

"You're so beautiful," Dean murmured, as he stared at Castiel in wonder.

Castiel smiled his mysterious almost there smile at that, yet remained silent, large eyes peering at his lover with tenderness clear in their cerulean depths. For an instant, Dean's heart skipped a beat and he knew why he loved Castiel. He was, Dean considered, the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. He only hoped that he would be able to tell in not so many words, if Castiel didn't know already.

He watched as Castiel dipped his head in one of his long, slow nods, as though he knew what Dean was thinking and was acknowledging it gently. The angel's ripe mouth widened almost imperceptibly, smile growing stronger and becoming more real for an instant before it was gone. It was as if the angel was trying to say - me too.

They slowly dressed, words still left unspoken between them, hands reaching and caressing against one another at random moments until they both were fully clothed and decent once more. By the time they left the still steamy bathroom, Sam was already packed, bags scattered near the doorway ready to be taken to the Impala. His cheeks were stuffed with food as he piled the last of the bags upon the floor, chewing slowly, eyes downcast as he worked.

"Hey, Sam. Ready to go now?" Dean asked, with a slight smile at his brother when he startled at his sudden voice.

The younger Winchester nodded wordlessly before turning to leave, throwing the food package at his brother as he did so, before he started to take their minimal bags to the Impala. Dean caught it easily, too distracted by the food to think of much else right then, except for perhaps Castiel. He tried to offer the angel some pie, but remained unsurprised by Castiel's usual refusal of tempting cherry filled pastry. Dean shrugged, held Castiel's long fingers with one hand, while cramming the pie into his mouth, before following his lover's lead from the room.

They made one stop before leaving town completely, Sam grousing at the unannounced need to do so, before subsiding when finding out the reason why. He even found it funny, in a sappily adorable way that Castiel wanted to get a tattoo. It was for that reason alone more than anything else that made him stop as asked. Even so, he refused to come in, preferring to wait outside, whereupon Dean told him to make himself useful and stock up on more food for the trip ahead.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark interior of the tattoo parlor was a blessing to Dean, too used to the bright sunshine of outside to be comfortable and the heat was soon replaced by the cool, forgiving flow of air conditioned air. He relaxed in his seat, smiled up at the tattooist as she concentrated on applying ink onto warm, clean skin. She returned the smile, eyes flicking over to Castiel when he spoke.

"Dean? You okay?" he asked, in the tone of voice that stated that he wasn't.

"Yeah, Cas, I'm good. You good?" Dean asked, feeling a twinge of sympathy for his lover, for the pain and the uncertainty held deep within his gruff voice.

"No," Castiel replied. "It hurts."

"It'll be over soon, Cas, I promise," Dean said to him, with a sad smile.

Castiel didn't reply, just muttered something beneath his breath in a throaty grumble. The tattooist who was inking Dean was smiling indulgently at the hunter and she spoke.

"Your friend will be fine soon," she said, amused. "When it's over."

"Sweetheart, he's not my friend," Dean said immediately, unable to let that small misconception rule for much longer.

There was a weighted silence from across the room as though Castiel were listening suddenly, paying more attention to Dean's next words rather than the pain from the tattoo coursing through his body. Dean smiled at that, before he continued.

"Actually he's my boyfriend," the hunter said, unable to stop the hint of pride that swept into his tone of voice, eyes misty.

The tattooist smiled again, before she said - "That's nice. You look like you really love him."

"I do," Dean replied immediately, without hesitation and garnering a pleased note from Castiel across the room.

The tattooist with Dean looked over, chuckled, then fell mercifully silent, returning to her work on Dean's tattoo. Loud rock music covered in the lack of noise and conversation between them, and Dean laid back, consciousness drifting as he waited for his tattoo to be finished. Castiel himself was getting used to the pain, inured to it by the time his tattoo was finally finished, before letting the tattooist bandage up the inflamed and ink stained skin securely, before buttoning his shirt over the white patch slowly. Across the room, Dean was unconsciously copying his movements, pulling his t shirt over his head, covering his own white bandage from sight, before pulling his shirt over his shoulders securely.

He turned, watched as Castiel shrugged into his tan coat, admiring his form as he stood there before flashing blue eyes looked up and over at him. They exchanged a private smile, excluding the others in the parlor, before Castiel closed the distance between them slowly. Dean waited, before vaguely handing the money over for their tattoos and reaching for Castiel's hand unconsciously.

The angel leant in, placing his mouth next to Dean's ear, so that he could be heard by Dean and no others, before he said - "Thank you for what you said earlier. You didn't have to say to her you loved me."

Dean grinned at that, turned his face to his lover's before he replied - "Yes, I did, Cas."

He didn't speak further, as though that was the end of the conversation, and the angel left it at that, apparently pleased by Dean's earlier words and his unapologetic attitude over it afterwards. He let Dean lead him from the room by his hand, both still not knowing what tattoo each had gotten, remaining in the dark until the bandages could be taken off and the ink revealed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam waited outside in the baking heat, feet shifting uncomfortably against the sidewalk, sipping occasionally from a can of soda slowly growing warm. He sighed, checked his watch, wondered why he was still waiting outside when he could be inside, in the fresh cool air conditioned interior of the tattoo parlor, fanned incessantly by cool breezes instead of being fried on the sidewalk. He'd barely made up his mind to go inside, when Dean and Castiel came out, holding hands, both looking pleased, saving Sam from steaming in to get them.

Still, he was disappointed, deprived of his fresh cool air and he couldn't help a bit of a pout at his brother. Dean caught the look and groaned, knowing the reason behind why Sam was pulling his bitch face at him.

"You should have come in with us, shouldn't you?" he said, unsympathetically, with a roll of his eyes at Castiel, who smiled dutifully, automatically, without the emotion he held in his face when he was alone with Dean.

Sam couldn't help but think that the angel looked uncomfortable, a little in pain as though the tattoo hadn't gone as smoothly as he'd hoped or planned. Then again, the younger Winchester supposed that Castiel was not used to self induced pain, only brief flashes of gun fire, even briefer slashes of knives and swords while in the heat of battle. Castiel was a warrior of God still, no matter his separation from Heaven, and was not used to prolonged pain, self imposed upon whims of the flesh.

Sam at least had the decency to stop pouting, instead clapping both Dean and Castiel on their shoulders, making them both wince as fresh agony jolted through their bodies at the hefty large hands of the young hunter.

"Let's get ice cream," Sam said, without apology.

Dean could tell by the look in his brother's eyes that he wouldn't give them peace, would no doubt find ways of making them hurt afresh for his long wait outside in the baking heat of midday. He groaned silently to himself, yet thought to himself that there was nothing to be done until his brother grew naturally bored on his own. Once started, Sam was like a friendlier version of a Hellhound, or at the very least like the Trickster; he never gave up, was relentless with his pranks. Dean knew that he could easily give as good as he got from Sam as Sam himself was well aware.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Sam was gathering more information about their most current case and Dean was watching as Castiel slowly peeled his bandages away from his slender chest, fingers sticking to the tape over the slow reveal. Dean leant forward expectantly, curiously, wondered just what it was that the angel had asked to have tattooed upon his skin and he gaped when it was revealed at last.

Upon Castiel's otherwise unmarked, unblemished skin was Dean's own name, and a small, perfectly formed angel hovering above it as though there was an angel looking down upon Dean himself. A small heart hovered halfway between the angel and the fancy writing. The hunter reached out and touched Castiel's tattoo, fingers resting upon the angel as he looked askance up at his lover's face.

"I wanted something that reminded me of you, that wasn't pie," Castiel explained, gruff voice solemn shot through with a hint of underlying amusement.

Dean grinned at that, amusement coloring his green eyes darker as he waited for his lover to continue.

"It symbolises me watching over you, and my love for you," Castiel explained, touching first the angel, then Dean's name, then the heart between.

Dean swallowed, felt a tear slide from the corner of his eye. Left unchecked it coursed down his cheek, to be brushed away by the pad of Castiel's thumb. The angel leant forward and silently kissed Dean's wet skin, before pulling back, liquid blue gaze staring intently at him. He waited as Dean removed first his shirt and then his t shirt, before finally peeling his own bandage away from his still fresh tattoo.

Castiel gazed upon the fancy curlicues forming his own name, bordered by soft looking wings in flight, a halo topping the capital C with an inked glow. A heart floated off to one side of the tattoo, which Castiel touched reverently. He didn't need explanations for the ink; he felt it petty much self explanatory as did Dean who remained just as silent.

"Thank you," Castiel said, finally, leaning forward to press a kiss to Dean's firm, responsive mouth gently, felt the hunter smile against his mouth.

"Don't thank me; it was your idea," Dean muttered, scrubbing at the back of his head in sudden discomfort and embarrassment.

"You didn't have to get a tattoo as well," Castiel pointed out gently, at which Dean remained silent, knowing that he had a point.

Dean's gaze rose to meet his lover's, didn't object when Castiel closed the distance between them and pressed his soft, sweet mouth against his lover's. His hand slipped down Dean's naked chest slowly, fingertips lingering against his skin in tickling stripes, making the hunter shudder beneath his touch. The angel's fingers curled and snagged against the waistband of Dean's jeans, tugging at the thick material impatiently before staring meaningfully at the hunter.

"Take them off," he said, voice pitched low and intimate as he stared at his lover steadily.

Dean nodded, slowly, before standing and pulling first his belt free, then his jeans from around his sturdy hips. His erection pressed eagerly against the front of his boxers in a tempting bulge, growing stiffer still beneath Castiel's weighted gaze. The angel stood slowly, before repeating Dean's gestures, pushing his belt and pants away from his slender hips, followed by his boxers.

The hunter closed the distance between them, pressed hungry kisses to Castiel's plump mouth, felt the angel's fingers ease his boxers down from his hips. There was one moment when Dean kicked his boxers away when their cocks rubbed together sending jolts of aroused electricity coursing through their bodies, leaving them breathless and staring in its wake. Dean leant in, pressed a kiss to Castiel's mouth, before slowly easing his lover to the floor, covering his body easily with his own.

Castiel shuddered as Dean's mouth trailed wet kisses down his chest, tip of his pink tongue lapping out to capture every last taste and fragrance left on Castiel's skin. He shuddered again when Dean suckled gently at his tattoo, mouth fixed firmly over the inked image of an angel. His hand rested against the back of Dean's head, long fingers pushed through the hunter's short hair as Dean trailed further down Castiel's lean abdomen, finally reaching the angel's leaking cock. Castiel's moan was ragged, broken when Dean took him into the warmth of his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucked his lover back and deeper into his mouth.

Dean's mouth was wet against Castiel's cock, warm as his head bobbed slowly, agonisingly between Castiel's legs, murmurs of pleasure vibrating against the angel's erect flesh, brow furrowed in concentration as he sucked off his lover. Castiel's hips moved in time with Dean's slowly bobbing head, as he fucked his dick eagerly into Dean's mouth, hand resting heavily upon the back of the hunter's head. His breath was harsh, labored, rasping in throat and chest as he watched Dean's firm lips stretched wide around his stiff member, cheeks hollowed out as he suckled at his taut flesh eagerly.

He watched as Dean reached down, wrapped his fingers around his own erection and started touching himself, hand moving in time with his mouth, fingers eager against his flesh as his cheeks hollowed out around Castiel's thick shaft, moaning against the feel of his own hand pleasuring himself. Castiel couldn't last long, felt his climax pool behind his navel and spiral through his body, into his angelic essence and pulling him under, spurting deep within Dean's mouth with thick strands of his spend hitting the back of the hunter's throat.

Dean swallowed as much as he could, pulled away to lick the last traces away from his lips, hand still furiously working at his dick until his hips lifted from the floor, his seed spilling out in hot, thick splashes over his hand and thighs as he screamed for Castiel raggedly. The angel watched him, eyes wide and interested, aroused at the sight his lover made spread across the floor, head thrashing as his seed spurted from his dick, hand still gripping his soft member securely. He looked beautiful, and he laid beside him on the floor, settled in against his lover's body and started to kiss him, soft, pliant lips molding against Dean's own.

Dean responded, teeth nipping slightly at Castiel's soft lips when the angel pulled away, tongue darting out to lap at the angel's ripe mouth, then his tongue when Castiel's arched out to meet his. Dean's hands caressed Castiel's body eagerly, felt the silken skin smooth and warm beneath his palms, beautiful and gentle to touch.

He eventually stood, helped his angel get gracefully to his feet before they clambered onto the bed together. The hunter retrieved his lube before they settled down together, squeezing some out over his fingertips and hissing as the cool liquid met his hot, sweating skin. His tongue lapped out with concentration, brow furrowed as he worked more lube across the pads of his fingertips until he was satisfied that there was enough, that he wouldn't hurt Castiel when he penetrated him.

Castiel was already on his hands and knees, ass pushed upwards hopefully towards Dean when the hunter next looked at him, large blue eyes staring over the curve of one angelic shoulder to watch him. Dean felt his dick stiffen once more at that, that Castiel was that ready for him, dick stiff between his own legs and easily visible and flushed where his legs were parted.

Dean quickly manoeuvred his body between Castiel's spread legs, stroked the angel's smooth butt with one sticky hand before easing himself inside the angel, past the tight ring of muscles and spreading it loose and wide, preparing him for penetration. Castiel moaned with every movement that Dean made, fucked himself back onto his hand with small grunts of approval, mouth agape as they moved upon the bed. The bedsprings creaked and groaned with every small movement, groaned louder when Castiel's movements became hungry, when Dean pressed another finger inside him to stretch him looser still.

Finally Dean was satisfied that he was loose enough, pulled his hand free before easing more lube over his throbbing member, aching to be inside his lover as soon as he could. He smoothed lube and pre-cum over his dick, swift jerks of his hand almost pulling his climax in shooting spurts from his dick, but pulled himself back just in time, before leaning in to kiss the curve of Castiel's back, trailing kisses down to his left butt cheek and kissing the skin there.

Dean gripped Castiel's hips before positioning the head of his cock at Castiel's entrance, flushed head nudging at the tight ring of muscles and slowly easing slickly inside him. Castiel groaned loudly, a broken note that spoke magnitudes over his desire for the hunter, rumbled in his chest and purred into his throat as Dean pushed himself inside his ass until he was fully sheathed inside him.

Castiel felt tight and warm around Dean's dick, the right amount of tightness and give in his body and equal amounts of responsiveness as he rocked into him, hips slowly hitching against his own as they started to writhe together. Their groans battled in the air for dominance, hunger, greed, need evident in their voices as their moans grew louder still.

Dean thought of Castiel's tattoo suddenly, of how he had marked himself up permanently with Dean's name, forever signing himself over to Dean's love, his body, his forevermore. His hips jerked harder still against Castiel's, groaning raggedly as he thought of his tattoo.

"You're so hot," Dean moaned, voice wretched as his hips ground harder still into Castiel's ass.

Castiel's whining purl was his only answer, the angel's long fingers whipping over his own dick in time with the hunter's thrusts before he splashed come over his hand and the sheets, a scream of Dean's name coursing raggedly in hoarse gasps for breath from his throat. Dean felt the tightening in his lover's muscles, contracting around him and pulling him into his own climax and he emptied his seed inside Castiel with a wail of his lover's name.

His soft member slid easily from Castiel's ass as he collapsed in a sated heap beside Castiel, arms angled around his lover when the angel cuddled into Dean's firm body. The hunter kissed the top of Castiel's head, snuffled against the feel of his dark hair tickling against his nose before he transferred his kisses from the top of Castiel's head to his soft mouth.

They remained silent, hands caressing and mouths meeting and parting in endless kisses long after Sam eased himself back into the room, eyes averted when he saw the naked state of the pair once more. He shook his head, alternately disgusted and amused by the couple so obviously in love that they didn't care whether he saw the evidence of their love or not.

He afforded them a little more privacy by ghosting over to the bathroom, despite the fact that he had no business in there, finally returning when Dean called him out again. He was gratified to find that the couple were at least dressed partially again, both having long since pulled on their pants to leave their chests bare.

Sam got his first look at their tattoos, smiled at the angel that watched proudly over Dean's name on Castiel's chest and the wings that circled Castiel's name on Dean's chest. He had to admit that the tattoos were nice and not as sappy as he'd at first thought they would be.

"They're good," he said, by way of approval, head bobbing in an equally approving nod, before settling down upon the edge of his bed.

He thought that it was nice that Dean had found himself someone to settle down with, loved enough to want to irreversibly mark himself with his name, as though he planned to settle down with Castiel for good. It seemed that Castiel loved Dean just as much if his own tattoo was anything to go by. He suddenly smiled, then said - "I think you're the first ever tattooed angel of the Lord, Cas."

Castiel at least chuckled at that, and Dean looked on him fondly. Then the elder hunter turned his gaze back to his brother curiously. Sam took that as his cue to tell them all about what he'd found out about their most current case and the tender moment passed but never faded completely. The glow never left Dean and Castiel's faces and Sam hoped it never would again ...

-fini-


End file.
